In the Shadow
by angemort01
Summary: Par une nuit noire , notre jeune Halliwell allait faire une rencontre qu'il n'oubliera jamais . . .pour en savoir plus venait lire. ..
1. un jeune homme mystérieux

**In the Shadow**

Chapitre 1 : Un jeune homme mystérieux

Par une nuit noire, un jeune homme, aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux bleu azur, se promenait dans un parc pour traquer des démons, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Wyatt Halliwell. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les lumières des lampadaires commencèrent à clignoter, un air frais presque glacial envahit l'atmosphère . . . En peu de temps, il se retrouva encerclé par sept démons, sûr de lui, il lança une potion au premier qui se trouvait en face de lui. Puis il recula d'un pas, attendant que celui-ci explose de douleur. Cependant, après quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Alors que Wyatt tentait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, le démon eut tout le temps de faire signe à deux de ses acolytes, qui se trouvaient derrière Wyatt, de l'attraper par derrière et de l'immobiliser. Wyatt fut pris par surprise et ne put rien faire. Les deux démons le maintenaient avec une force incroyable, mais malgré tout, le jeune homme essaya de se dégager du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans aucun succès. Le chef d'entre eux, le démon que Wyatt avait attaqué en premier, avait des cheveux blonds très clairs, bien plus clairs que ceux de Wyatt. Il avait un regard noir perçant, et affichait un sourire narquois depuis que le jeune deux fois bénis fut maintenu en place. Il s'approcha, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Wyatt. Il croisa les bras. . .

_Démon_ : Alors ? Comme ça tu pensais pouvoir nous avoir ? Ou bien . . . non se pourrait-il que tu ne saches pas qui nous sommes ou plutôt qui JE suis ?

_Wyatt_ : Euh je ne sais pas peut être un démon ? *ironisa-t-il*

A ces mots le visage du démon se transforma pour laisser place à un visage plissé, des yeux perçants et des dents pointues.

_Vampire_: Je suis le plus redoutable des vampires ! Je me nome Spike et tu ne risques pas d'oublier ce nom, je te le garanti !

_Wyatt_: Oulla j'ai peur. . . *dramatisa-t-il*

Spike fou de rage se précipita vers lui et s'arrêta net à deux centimètres de son cou. Cependant, avant que Spike n'ait pu planter ses crocs dans le cou de Wyatt, un jeune homme sortit de nulle part fit son apparition. Il avait les cheveux bruns clairs, et des yeux d'un vert jade magnifique, cependant il avait une peau très pâle. Il portait un jean gris foncé, avec un t-shirt blanc et un gilet noir moulant. A peine arrivé, il tua deux vampires à l'aide d'un pieu qu'il planta successivement dans leurs cœurs. Ce qui nous ramène à deux jeune homme et trois vampires, le rapport de force est toujours inégale mais l'arrivé de ce jeune garçon peux peut être tout changé. Le jeune homme resta un moment soucieux, se demandant qui pouvait être ce blondinet que tenaient les vampires et surtout pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore tué ? Enfin pas qu'il souhaite sa mort mais en général un vampire n'attend pas que quelqu'un puisse venir interrompre leur repas. C'était étrange. Spike quant à lui se redressa et tourna le dos à Wyatt pour pouvoir observer leur nouveau visiteur qui apparemment avait un bon potentiel au combat.

_Spike_ : Dit moi petit ? As-tu déjà combattu des vampires avant ?

_Jeune homme mystérieux_: Pourquoi ça ne se voit pas ?

_Spike_ : Bien sûr que si évidemment, quelle question stupide de ma part mais laisse moi t'en poser encore une. . . Sais-tu qui je suis ?

_Jeune homme mystérieux _: Oh ne t'en fait pas enfaite j'étais là depuis quelques minutes déjà donc je sais que tu t'appelles Spike et que tu te crois le meilleur des vampires. *dit-il sarcastiquement*

_Spike_ : Fait attention à ce que tu dis gamin !! *gueula-t-il*

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'un pas sûr. Spike n'en croyait pas ses yeux, non seulement ce gamin était assez fort au combat mais en plus il se permettait de se moquer de lui. Tout ça devant les deux derniers hommes qui restaient pour le moment. Il n'en pouvait plus, il comptait l'abattre et au plus vite. Il recula et pris la place du vampire qui était à la droite de Wyatt. Il prit celui-ci par le bras et fit signe au vampire d'attaquer le jeune homme. Il fit comme son chef lui ordonna, se précipitant à la rencontre du jeune homme.

_Vampire _: Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Je vais me faire un plaisir à boire ton sang !

_Jeune homme_ : Tu crois ?

Avant même que le vampire ait put réagir, le jeune homme l'avait déjà poignardé avec un pieu en plein cœur. Le vampire hurla de douleur puis s'évanoui en poussière pour ne laisser qu'un Spike en colère et un Wyatt en épaté que quelqu'un puisse battre de tel créatures aussi facilement sans aucun pouvoir ou potion. Le vampire vaincu, le jeune homme reprit son chemin vers Spike et Wyatt. Spike ne savait pas trop quoi faire en cet instant, une idée lui vint. Il allait reporter ce jeune homme à son maître et voir qui il est vraiment car il a l'air un peu plus intéressant que ce sorcier et peu être même plus appétissant.

_Spike_ : On lève l'encre ! On te laisse ce sorcier puisque c'est ce que tu veux ! Mais sache qu'on se retrouvera !

Avec ces mots Spike et le vampire disparurent dans la nuit. Laissant Wyatt et ce jeune homme mystérieux seul. Le jeune homme s'approcha de Wyatt, puis s'arrêta pour laisser un petit espace entre eux.

_Jeune homme_ : Tu vas bien ?

_Wyatt _: Oui . . qui es-tu ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à cette question à la place, il lui dit qu'il allait le prendre chez lui pour lui poser quelques questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé ici. Mais en ce moment c'était Wyatt qui posait la question de qui pouvait bien être ce jeune homme ? Comment avait-il réussit là où il avait échoué ? (un peu macho là xD) Et surtout pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui répondre ?

_**Et vous quand pensez-vous ? Savez-vous qui est réellement ce jeune homme ? Et bien vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre. . .**_


	2. un mystère des plus mystérieux

**Chapitre 2**** :**

**Un mystère des plus mystérieux**

Nous sommes de retour dans ce parc, toujours avec un Wyatt soucieux de savoir qui était son mystérieux sauveur. Et un jeune homme très discret qui avait proposé à Wyatt de venir chez lui pour éclaircir tout ça. Cependant, notre jeune sorcier ne lui avait toujours pas donné sa réponse car après tout il ne le connaissait pas. Comment pouvait-il savoir si ce sauvetage n'était pas un leurre pour gagner sa confiance ?

_Wyatt_ : Qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ?

_Jeune homme_ : Personne. Il n'y a que toi qui peux décider. .

Le jeune ne termina pas sa phrase car il avait remarqué qu'à l'épaule gauche de Wyatt, il y avait un filet de sang. Il se rapprocha de lui, pour vérifier sa supposition. Wyatt se posait la question « pourquoi fixe-t-il mon épaule ? ». Il regarda donc son épaule et vu le sang. Mais à ce moment là, le jeune homme était déjà là.

_Jeune homme_ : Il a dû te griffer en te tenant trop fort. Ce n'est rien de grave, on s'en occupera chez moi . . . et pour que tu es un plus confiance je vais te dire comment je m'appelle. Je m'appelle Chris.

_Wyatt _: C'est déjà un début. Moi c'est Wyatt. . .

_Jeune homme_ : Halliwell. Oui je sais. *le coupa-t-il*

Avant même que Wyatt n'ait eu le temps de lui demander comment, le jeune homme lui avait pris le bras et les avaient éclipsé chez lui. Un petit appartement au centre de San Francisco qui donnait sur le Golden Gates Bridge. L'endroit préféré de notre jeune homme. Chris fit signe à Wyatt de s'asseoir sur le canapé derrière lui. Il fit comme il lui dit. Il analysa un peu l'endroit où il se trouvait le temps que Chris cherchait de quoi soigner sa plaie. Cependant, Wyatt se demandé comment il pouvait s'éclipser mais ne pas soigner. . . Enfin lui le possède mais ne peut pas ce soigner lui-même. Vraiment pas pratique. Chris revint avec une trousse à pharmacie, ainsi que du fil et une aiguille. Il s'assit donc à la gauche de Wyatt pour pouvoir soigner la blessure. Il prit d'abord du coton avec du désinfectant, qu'il appliqua soigneusement sur la plaie. Presque comme un vrai docteur. (Bien sûr Wyatt avait enlevé sa chemise, il n'avait plus qu'un T-shirt blanc). Il n'y eut plus aucun son pendant trois minutes, ce fut Chris qui rompu le silence.

_Chris _: Pourquoi tu ne poses pas ta question ? *dit-il en le fixant du regard*

Wyatt fut surpris. Comment savait-il ? Certes, on peut facilement deviner qu'il se posait des questions, on va laissez ça sur un coup de chance se dit celui-ci.

_Wyatt_ : Tu es un être de lumière ? *plus une affirmation qu'une question*

_Chris_ : (rire) Waouh je m'attendais pas à cette question. Je dois dire que c'est évident.

_Wyatt _: C'est vrai c'était une mauvaise question mais je croyais que c'était interdit ?

_Chris_ : (reprend son sérieux) Ah voilà une question intéressante. Et bien c'est interdit pour un être de lumière et un mortel (ou une) mais . . . comment dire.

_Wyatt_ : Entre être de lumière ?

_Chris_ : En quelque sorte. Euh bon ton père est fondateur non ?

_Wyatt_ : Oui

_Chris_ : Bien y'a encore un niveau au-dessus des fondateurs. Comme les déesses des éléments par exemple ou mère nature.

_Wyatt_ : Stop je suis perdu là.

_Chris_ : Comment l'expliquer. . .

_Wyatt_ : Bon déjà ton père est un être de lumière ?

_Chris_ : Oui.

_Wyatt_ : Et ta mère ?

_Chris_ : Mi-déesse, mi-mutante . . . euh disons qu'elle avait le pouvoir des éléments mais en plus y'a certaines années bon avant que je sois né. Elle avait été capturé et à subit certaines expérience d'où le côté mi-mutant.

_Wyatt_ : Oulla c'est compliqué tout ça.

_Chris _: Tu voulais savoir ! *rire*

La blessure de Wyatt fut entièrement recousue. Il le remercia. Wyatt remit sa chemise et Chris alla ranger la trousse à pharmacie. Pendant ce temps Wyatt décida de faire un petite tour d'horizon. Il arriva devant le bureau qui se trouvait dans le salon et vit une photo. Cependant, avant même qu'il ait put voir les personnes dessus, Chris était de retour. Wyatt sentit que ça devait être suspect mais ne dit rien devant lui. Il décida mentalement qu'il allait demander à son père en rentrant des informations.

_Wyatt_ : Il faut que j'y aille sinon ma mère va stresser.

_Chris_ : Au revoir.

_Wyatt_ : Au revoir.

Il s'éclipsa et Chris alla là où Wyatt se tenait il y'a quelques secondes. Il prit la photo et la mis à plat à fin qu'on ne voie plus les personnes.

_Manoir Halliwell_

Wyatt arriva devant l'escalier, sa mère était déjà entrain de faire les quatre-cent pas. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle lui sauta au cou et lui dit « tu aurais put nous prévenir ! ». Wyatt la rassura, mais ne lui dit rien sur Chris. Il préférerait en parler avec son père. Il regarda dans le salon et vit qu'il était là. Sa mère le relâcha et se dirigea vers la cuisine et dit « je vais préparer à manger ». Quand Piper ne fut plus là, Wyatt dit à son père qu'il devrait aller au Golden Gates Bridge pour parler et que c'était urgent. Léo comprenant que son fils avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander, lui fit signe que c'était d'accord.

_Golden Gates Bridge_

Ils arrivèrent dans un éclat de lumière. Léo attendu paisiblement que son fils lui pose des questions. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

_Wyatt_ : Est-ce que tu connais un être de lumière qui aurait eu un enfant avec une mi-déesse, mi-mutante ?

Léo fut surpris par cette question, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux de la colère mais non pas dirigé à Wyatt mais à quelqu'un d'autre. Wyatt ne comprenant pas pourquoi son père ne lui répondait pas immédiatement.

_Wyatt_ : Papa ?

_Léo_ : Où as-tu entendu parler de ça ?

_Wyatt _: Euh . . . et bien quelqu'un m'en a parlé.

_Léo_ : Qui ?

_Wyatt_ : Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas d'abord ?

_Léo_ : Je connais cet être de lumière.

_Wyatt_ : Qui s'est ?

_Léo_ : Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?

_Wyatt_ : Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

Léo ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça mais il ne voulait en aucun cas lui dire la vérité. Et il allait faire sa petite enquête car il était presque sûr de savoir qui lui en avait parlé. Mais il croyait qu'il avait été enfermé par les fondateurs.

_Wyatt_ : Papa ??

_Léo_ : Désolé j'aimerais d'abord m'assurer de quelque chose ensuite je te répondrais d'accord ?

_Wyatt _: Très bien.

_Léo _: Bien maintenant on ferait mieux de rentrer manger sinon ta mère va nous massacrer.

_Wyatt _: (rire) Oui.

Wyatt et son père s'éclipsèrent pour retourner au manoir Halliwell. Cependant, les questions que Wyatt se posait ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Pourquoi son père ne voulait-il pas lui dire la vérité ? Que savait-il sur cet être de lumière et cette mi-déesse ? Et pire encore, ce pourrait-il qu'il connaisse Chris ?

_**Vous qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**Vous aurez la réponse dans le prochain chapitre.**_


	3. Une partie du mystère presque résolue

**Chapitre 3 ****:**

**Une partie du mystère presque résolue **

_**Lendemain matin**_

_Manoir Halliwell_

_Piper_ : WYATT !!

La personne en question était encore dans son lit. Il commença à s'étirer quand il entendit sa mère gueuler son nom. Il regarda l'heure . . . « 9h00 ».

_Wyatt_ : Oh maman il est que 9h00 !!! Je suis en vacance t'as pas oublié !!! *gueula-t-il pour que sa mère entende*

_Piper_ : Oh mon chéri s'il te plait ! Je veux que tu me fasses des courses. C'est l'anniversaire de ta Tante Paige.

Après avoir ronchonné pendant cinq minutes, il décida de descendre. A près tout c'était l'anniversaire de sa Tante. Piper sourit en voyant son fils descendre les escaliers, il portait un jean bleu et un T-shirt bleu marine (complètement bleu). Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, Piper tendu à Wyatt une tasse de chocolat chaud et il s'assit à la table avec un croissant en plus.

_Piper_ : Bien alors, j'aimerai que tu cherches un cadeau pour ta Tante.

_Wyatt_ : Je croyais que je devais faire des courses ?

_Piper_ : Oui, mais en faite je suis sûr que tu as oublié son anniversaire c'est pourquoi je t'ai réveillé pour que tu lui cherches un petit quelque chose.

_Wyatt_ : Merci maman tu as parfaitement deviné *éclata de rire*

_Piper_ : Bien fini de manger et va voir compris ?

_Wyatt_ : Oui maman.

_**Pendant ce temps, chez Chris. . .**_

Chris se réveilla en sentant la présence de quelqu'un dans son appartement. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Wyatt ? Non pas possible. A moins que celui-ci ait parlé à son père ce qui signifierait. . Oulla, non Léo, dans l'appart ? Chris commença à se lever et à attraper une chemise noire. Il alla dans le salon et vit ce qu'il redoutait, Léo.

_**De retour au manoir. . .**_

Piper : Bien tu as au maximum jusqu'à 12h30, le temps que je finisse le repas et qu'elle arrive. Tu penses y arriver ?

Wyatt : Oui ça devrait aller.

Piper embrassa son fils avant qu'il n'y aille. Wyatt pris la voiture de sa mère pour allez au centre de San Francisco. Même s'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi offrir à sa Tante.

Il n'est pas du genre à trouver les cadeaux idéal pour les autres alors encore moins pour une demi-sorcière qui adore utiliser ses pouvoirs. Tien pourquoi pas quelque chose de magique ? Non, maman me tuerais avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de l'ouvrir. C'est alors qu'il aperçut l'immeuble dans lequel Chris habité. Coïncidence ? Mais croyez-vous au hasard ?

_Chez Chris _

Chris resta paralysé en voyant qui était chez lui, Léo. La dernière personne sur terre qu'il aimerait voir. De plus celui-ci avait l'air furieux. Chris se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait, à moins que ça n'ait un rapport avec Wyatt ? Mais oui, Chris avait complètement oublié que Wyatt était le fils de Léo. Catastrophe, ça va mal, très mal, mais pourquoi est-il là ?

_Léo_ : Comment as-tu rencontré Wyatt ? Et ne tourne pas autour du pot, dit la vérité ! Et encore une chose. Comment t'es-tu enfui de chez Gidéon ?

_Chris_ : Si on faisait une question à la fois ?

_Léo_ : Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

_Chris_ : Très bien ! Pour ce qui est de Gidéon, c'était plutôt facile. Une attaque de vampire à l'école et hop il m'a relâché. Et pour ton précieux Wyatt, je dirais que tu pourrais au moins me remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie !!

_Léo_ : Je ne te crois pas. Wyatt est assez fort pout ce débrouiller tout seul.

_Chris_ : Contre des vampires, tu crois ?

_Léo_ : Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui les aurais envoyés contre lui ?

_Chris _: Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

_Léo_ : Je ne sais pas à toi de me le dire !

_**Wyatt arriva devant la porte d'entrée de chez Chris. Il hésita à sonner, quand soudain il reconnu la voix de son père. Il entendit « **__Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui les aurais envoyés contre lui ?__** ». Quoi ? Mais pourquoi papa est comme ça avec lui ? Wyatt pris son courage à deux mains et entra dans l'appartement. . .**_

_Chris_ : Tu veux que je te dise quoi !

_Léo_ : Rien ! La seule chose que je veux c'est que tu t'éloignes de lui !

_Chris_ : Pourquoi ? Il me semble que j'ai le droit d'apprendre à le connaître tu ne crois pas ?

_Léo_ : Il n'y a aucune raison pour toi d'apprendre à le connaître !!

_Chris_ : Ah ouais ? Dis moi tu n'oublierais pas un détail. . .

A ce moment là Wyatt entra dans le salon. . .

_Chris_ : . . . Papa !!

_Léo_ : Tu n'es. . .

_Wyatt_ : QUOI ????!!!!

Chris et Léo sursautèrent, quand ils entendirent ce « quoi » de Wyatt. Mais des deux ce fut Léo qui fut le plus effrayé car désormais il devait tout expliquer. Wyatt avança vers son père, complètement choqué par cette nouvelle.

Léo : Wyatt ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Wyatt : Bon je vois que toi tu ne veux rien me dire alors je vais demander à Chris.

Avant même que Léo n'ait eu le temps d'intercepter Wyatt celui-ci prit Chris et ils s'éclipsèrent au Golden Gates Bridge. Laissant derrière eux un Léo complètement bloqué ne sachant plus quoi faire.

_Golden Gates Bridge_

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, ils se séparèrent. Wyatt était encore sous le choque et à vrai dire n'osait pas poser la question tant redouté. Chris le compris, mais ne voulut pas le brusqué, il décida donc de s'asseoir sur l'un des reports. Attendant que Wyatt se sente prêt à admettre la vérité ou du moins à lui demander. Wyatt remarqua ce que Chris voulait faire et fut surpris qu'un garçon aussi gentil soit détesté par son père. Il se mit face à lui et pris une grande bouffé d'aire frais avant de lui demander ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Mais avant il décida de se mettre à l'aise, c'est pourquoi il s'installa à côté de Chris. Celui-ci le regarda faire sans rien dire et attendit qu'il soit prêt. Chris lui fit un mini sourire pour l'encourager. Ce qui mit Wyatt en confiance mais une dernière chose, il ne fallait pas que Léo vienne tout gâcher. C'est pourquoi Chris installa une barrière invisible que même Wyatt ne vit pas. Enfin, Wyatt se tourna vers lui et se décida à lui parler.

_Wyatt_ : Es-tu oui ou non le fils de Léo Wyatt ?

_Chris _: Tu veux vraiment que je réponde ?

_Wyatt_ : Oui.

_Chris_ : Sûr et certains ?

Chris était entrain de voir, s'il voulait vraiment le savoir et surtout il essayait de deviner comment il allait réagir à la nouvelle.

_Wyatt_ : Oui !

Chris : okay

_Wyatt_ : Donc ?

Wyatt n'en pouvais plus de cette attente. Chris jouait vraiment avec ses nerfs mais il n'était pas maléfique du moins c'est ce que son instinct lui disait. Il y avait un petit quelque chose chez lui, qui lui disait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, or il voulait être sûr à 100%. Et si c'était bien le cas il aimerait comprendre pourquoi son père réagit comme ça avec lui. Que lui a-t-il fait ? Non il n'aurait rien fait de mal. . mais revenons à notre question. .

_Wyatt_ : S'il te plaît répond en toute franchise. Je te croirais quoi que tu dises. . .

_Chris_: La réponse est. . .

_**Vous devinez ? Non ?**_

_**Et bien réponse dans le chapitre suivant.**_


	4. Les pièces du puzzle se mette en place

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Les pièces du puzzle commencent à se mettre en place**

_**De retour au Golden Gates Bridge. . . **_

_Chris_ : La réponse est oui, je suis le fils de Léo Wyatt. En quelque sortes ton frère.

Wyatt n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Chris, ce mystérieux jeune homme serait en faite le fils de son père. Chris vit que Wyatt avait vraiment du mal à avaler tout ça mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout c'était Léo qui leur avait cachés ça.

_Chris _: Je sais ça doit être dur. . .

_Wyatt_ : C'est pour ça que tu m'as sauvé ?

_Chris_ : Ben que je te connaisse ou non ça ne change rien, si tu aurais été quelqu'un d'autre je l'aurai quand même fait.

_Wyatt_ : Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit comme ça ?

Chris ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment lui parler de ça. Mais en voyant le regard plaideur de Wyatt, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser des explications. Or quand celui-ci s'apprêta à lui donner des explications un peu plus poussé, Léo apparut. En colère comme jamais on ne la vue encore. Chris sursauta car il ne pensait pas que celui-ci parviendrait à défaire la barrière aussi rapidement. Quand Léo arriva, il sentit tout de suite que Chris avait parlé à Wyatt, et ça le mit encore plus en colère.

_Léo_ : Wyatt, tu devrais rentrée !

_Wyatt _: Et pourquoi ? Je suis au courant que c'est ton fils alors. . .

_Léo_ : Il ne l'est pas !!

_Wyatt _: Mais . . . *commença-t-il un peu perdu*

Chris voyant ce qui se passait décida d'intervenir. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que lui se tape l'engueula de ce fondateur fou furieux.

_Chris _: Hey ! Tu pourrais faire un effort face à TON fils !

_Léo_ : Ne t'en fais pas, une fois que je t'aurais renvoyé d'où tu viens, il oubliera tout.

_Wyatt_ : Waouh, une minute là, je ne suis plus rien. C'est ton fils ou pas ?

_Léo _: Il ne l'est pas !

_Chris _: Je le suis ! Mais je ne le suis pas aux yeux de Messieurs ! Enfin pourquoi continuer cette conversation puisque de toute façon tu as ton idée fixe et j'ai la mienne comme il a la sienne !

_Léo_ : On se demande qui l'a influencé !

_Wyatt _: Heyyyy !!! On se calme !

_Léo _: Wyatt tu ne comprends pas.

_Wyatt _: J'aurais du mal à comprendre si tu ne m'expliques rien !

_Chris_ : Il marque un point. Mais j'ai une idée, pourquoi je ne partirais pas, enfin je vais vous laisser seule pour discuter et si Wyatt ne te crois pas sur parole. Il pourra toujours venir me demandait ma version. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

_Wyatt _: ça me convient.

_Léo_ : Très bien mais je doute qu'il ait besoin de ta version !

_Chris _: Oui oui on verra. *dit-il en s'éclipsant*

_Leo _: Allons dans le grenier du manoir.

Ils s'éclipsèrent tout deux, en direction du manoir Halliwell, où une Piper ne sachant rien à tout ça continuait à préparer le repas d'anniversaire pour sa sœur.

_Manoir Halliwell_

_**Dans le grenier. . . **_

Ils arrivèrent au centre de la pièce, Léo pas encore sûr de lui à propos de dévoilé tout ça à son fils. Et Wyatt plus que pressait de savoir la vérité sur cette affaire. Mais une chose était sûr, il pouvait affirmer que Chris soit bien le fils de Léo. Peut être à cause de son regard, vert jade comme celui de son père.

Léo : Viens, on ferait mieux de s'asseoir.

Wyatt : Oui.

Ils allèrent sur le vieux canapé qui trainait dans le grenier depuis des années déjà. Ils se mirent chacun à un bout. Wyatt n'avait pas peur de son père mais il ne l'avait jamais vu rempli d'autant de haine pour quelqu'un.

_Léo_ : Que veux-tu savoir ?

_Wyatt_ : Bien pour commencer, est-ce que Chris est ton fils ?

_Léo _: Oui, il l'est mais. . .

_Wyatt_ : Pourquoi tu le traites comme ça alors ?

_Léo_ : Wyatt c'est compliqué, il a un pouvoir dangereux.

_Wyatt _: Le rapport ?

_Léo_ : Ecoute, il a tué la personne que j'aimais le plus avant ta mère.

_Wyatt_ : Tu es entrain de me dire qu'il aurait tué sa propre mère ?

_Léo _: Oui dû à l'un de ses pouvoirs, le feu. Je sais tu vas me dire c'est accidentel mais il les contrôlait parfaitement ça n'est donc pas dû au hasard.

_Wyatt_ : Et pourquoi pas ? ça peut arriver de perdre le contrôle.

_Léo _: Wyatt sa suffit, on va s'arrêter là !

_Wyatt _: tu sais quoi ? Il avait raison je vais aller lui demandé sa version. Et tu peux dire à maman que je ne serais surement pas là pour le déjeuner.

Avec ça il s'éclipsa à l'appartement de Chris, laissant Léo encore plus en colère qu'avant.

_Léo à lui-même_ : Il faut que j'en parle aux fondateurs.

Il écrivit un mot à Piper avant de s'éclipser. Piper qui avait entendu le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'éclipse, c'était rendu au grenier pour aller voir. Elle aperçut sur la table un petit mot, qu'elle s'empressa de lire.

_Chère Piper._

_Je dois aller parler de quelque chose de très importants aux autres fondateurs, _

_Je risquerais donc d'être en retard._

_Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser._

_En ce qui concerne Wyatt,_

_Il risque de ne pas être là du tout._

_Ne m'en demande pas plus._

_Bisous Léo._

Sur ces mots Piper descendit au salon pour attendre ses sœurs, même si au fond, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

_**Chez Chris. . .**_

Chris était en train de se préparer un déjeuner, quand Wyatt apparut au milieu du salon, qui se trouvait en face de la cuisine à vrai dire il y avait juste un petit couloir qui séparé les pièces.

Il alla donc rejoindre son invité, évidemment il savait déjà qui s'était. Wyatt, était à demie en colère se qui surpris Chris qui ne savait pas trop comment intervenir.

_Chris_ : Hey ?

_Wyatt_ : Désolé, je viens un peu à l'improviste.

Chris : Non c'est rien, viens suis moi.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine où il l'invita à prendre place. Il lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose, mais Wyatt répondu que sa allait et qu'il préférerait parler. Chris compris et avant de s'asseoir, il coupa le gaz. Il s'assit ensuite en face de Wyatt.

_Chris_ : Tu peux poser les questions que tu veux.

_Wyatt_ : Tu es déjà plus coopératif que l'autre.

_Chris _: (rire) Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour que tu sois tant en colère contre lui ?

_Wyatt_ : Euh, ben il a parlé de la mort de. . .

_Chris_ : A je vois. Et il m'a accusé je présume ?

_Wyatt _: Oui mais bon il m'a pas vraiment dit ce qu'il s'est passé et puis je suis sûr que c'est accidentel.

_Chris_ : Tu voudrais savoir l'histoire en entier ?

_Wyatt un peu hésitant_ : Oui, sauf si c'est trop douloureux, je peux comprendre.

Chris sourit à cette remarque, mais lui fit signe que sa ira. Cependant avant de commencer il alla au salon, au bureau, et pris la photo qu'il avait penché pour qu'on ne la voit plus. Il l'a ramena à Wyatt et lui montra les personnes dessus. Il s'agissait de lui, Léo et une femme, qui se trouvait être sa mère, Luna. Elle avait de long cheveux brun bouclés, et des yeux bleus cristallins. Sur cette photo Chris n'était encore qu'un enfant de 1 ans.

_Chris _: Bon, alors ça s'est passé à mes 7 ans, j'étais à l'école de magie entrain d'attendre mes parents avec Gidéon. Comme tout les jours, et oui à cette époque ils étaient en froid puisqu'il s'était remarié avec ta mère. On a 3 ans d'écart. Donc comme je disais j'attendais, quand soudainement mes mains prirent feu, j'appelais Gidéon pour qu'il m'aide mais il ne vint pas. Plus le temps passé et plus le feu se propageait, évidemment je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter. Bien sûr il ne me faisait rien vu que c'était mon élément mais bon j'avais 7 ans donc forcément j'étais effrayais. La première personne qui vint à mon secours fut ma mère. Elle se jeta sur moi et me sera aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait donc tu peux imaginer comment elle est morte. . .

_Wyatt_ : Elle est morte brulée ?

Chris : Oui.

_Wyatt_ : Waouh, ça a dû être dure. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute enfin je ne comprends pas sa réaction.

_Chris_ : ne Me demande pas. Après ça il m'a emmené chez les fondateurs et ils m'ont jugé maléfique donc ils ont décidé de m'enfermer derrière un mur magique de l'école de magie.

_Wyatt_ : C'est fou quand même. En faite il ne t'accepte pas vraiment car il croit que tu es maléfique ?

_Chris _: Je me suis souvent dit ça mais est-ce vrai ? Enfin je préfère ne pas trop y penser.

_Wyatt_ : Sinon tu peux te battre contre des Vampires ?

_Chris_ : Oui. Tu voudrais que je t'apprenne ?

_Wyatt_ : Se serrait super. Tien j'y pense tu as trois d'écart avec moi c'est ça ?

_Chris _: Oui.

_Wyatt_ : Donc j'ai 20 ans et tu as ?

_Chris_ : 23 ans

_Wyatt_ : Waouh tu es l'aîné donc. (Sourire)

_Chris_ : (rire) Oui en effet. Normal que je t'apprenne à te battre alors non ?

_Wyatt_ : Oui.

Chris : Tu veux rester manger ?

Wyatt : Pourquoi pas.

Chris se leva et alla rallumer le gaz. Wyatt quand à lui se proposa pour mettre la table. Chris lui expliqua où se trouvait les assiettes, les couvéres tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Wyatt n'était plus sous tension comme lorsqu'il était arrivé, il n'était pas non plus énervé d'apprendre cette histoire. Il était plutôt heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait un frère. Et il comptait bien passer du temps avec lui quoi que dise leur père. Au menu, rôtis de bœuf avec des pâtes. Ça donne envie. Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger.

_**Au manoir. . . **_

Piper accueilli ses sœurs avec un grand sourire mais fut quand même déçu de voir que ni Léo ni Wyatt n'était là. Paige était toute heureuse car après tout s'était son anniversaire et que donc par conséquent rien ne gâcherait cette journée. Phoebe quand à elle avait toujours son poste « Ask Phoebe » donc tout allait bien. Tout le monde était heureux. Elles allèrent passer à tables sans les hommes de la famille (et oui leurs hommes à elles n'étaient pas là).

_**Dans les cieux. . . **_

_Fondateur 1_ : Et bien qui a-t-il Léo ?

_Léo _: J'aimerais savoir qu'est-ce que vous compter faire pour empêcher Wyatt et Chris de se fréquenter ?

_Fondateur 2_ : Je crois que nous devons les séparer le plus vite possible.

_Fondateur 3_ : C'est le mieux à faire.

_Léo_ : Comment ?

_Fondateur 1_ : Nous allons réfléchir à un plan.

_Fondateur 2_ : Il ne faut pas qu'il s'en doute.

_Fondateur 3_ : Il faut faire dans la discrétion sans que Wyatt soit au courant.

_Fondateur 1_ : Il pourrait nous en empêcher.

_Léo_ : Je m'occuperais d'éloigner Wyatt de Chris un moment et vous pourrez agir.

_**Qu'est-ce que les fondateurs et Léo préparent contre Chris ? Comment Wyatt va-t-il réagir à ça ? Piper apprendra-t-elle se qui se passe ?**_

_**Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre.**_


	5. Recontre

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Rencontre**

_**L'après-midi. . **_

_Manoir Halliwell_

Il était maintenant 15h, Piper commençait à se demander où était passé Wyatt et Léo. Paige et Phoebe étaient dans la cuisine entrain de discuter alors qu'elle, elle était dans le salon. Au bout de dix minutes Phoebe et Paige se décidèrent à aller voir leur aînée, car elles se doutaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Phoebe fut la première à parler.

_Phoebe_ : Pourquoi tu ne les appelles pas ?

_Piper _: Je voudrais bien mais si jamais ils sont occupés ?

_Paige _: Tu t'inquiètes c'est normal.

_Piper _: Oui, après tout vous avez raison.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à les appeler, un nuage de lumière apparût pour laisser place à Léo. Elle sourit se disant que Wyatt serait juste derrière. Mais rien, pas un signe de lui à l'horizon. Elle regarda alors son mari avec un air interrogateur. Léo comprit le problème, et il savait exactement où se trouvait son fils. Mais fallait-il le dire à Piper ?

_Piper _: Léo ? Pourquoi Wyatt n'est pas avec toi ?

_Léo_ : Il devrait être là. . .

_Piper _: Comment ça « devrait être » ?

_Léo_ : C'est un peu compliqué mais je t'expliquerai tout, je te le promets.

_Piper _: Donc tu sais où il est mais tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

_Léo_ : (timidement) Oui.

_Piper_ : Va le chercher !!

Léo s'exécuta immédiatement, il disparût. Piper n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il savait où était leur fils mais non, il le gardait pour lui. Phoebe et Paige essayèrent de calmer leur sœur sans grand succès.

_**Pendant ce temps. . .**_

_Appartement de Chris_

Après s'être entraîné pendant 2h, ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé. A bout de souffle, tout deux, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient fait la fête toute la nuit (lol) sauf que bien sûr il ne faisait pas nuit et il s'était entraîné. Chris fut tout de même surpris que son « petit frère » ait tenu le coup face à l'entraînement.

_Chris_ : C'était pas mal.

_Wyatt _: Merci, mais je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais faire ça en réel, direct.

_Chris_ : (rire) Hey ! Tu es un Halliwell ou quoi ?

_Wyatt_ : Ah ah très drôle.

_Chris _: Non mais le meilleur entraînement c'est encore en temps réel.

Wyatt allait répondre quand un être de lumière (pas n'importe lequel) les interrompit. Chris se doutait qu'il n'était pas là par hasard. Après tout, c'est un fondateur, un père quoi que les jurés peuvent débattre sur le dernier titre. Wyatt sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps, il préférerait encore affronter une dizaine de vampires plutôt que de parler avec son père.

_Léo_ : Wyatt, ta mère te demande à la maison.

_Wyatt_ : Ah, si ce n'est que ça. . *regardant Chris*

_Chris_ : Vas-y sinon il va finir par s'énerver et puis ta mère n'a rien à voir là dedans.

_Wyatt_ : . . . Oui c'est vrai.

_Léo_ : Donc tu viens ?

_Wyatt_ : Oui mais avec quelqu'un en plus.

_Léo_ : Quoi ?

_Chris_ : Tu es sûr ?

_Wyatt _: Bien sûr. Disons que j'ai un pressentiment.

Léo commençait à se demander s'il avait deviné que lui et les fondateurs préparés quelque chose. Avant même que Léo n'ait eu le temps de dire non à Wyatt celui-ci prit Chris par le bras et ils s'éclipsèrent en direction du manoir.

_Manoir Halliwell_

Wyatt et Chris arrivèrent dans le salon du manoir, où se trouvait la mère de Wyatt suivit de ses Tantes. Wyatt avait complètement oublié l'anniversaire de sa Tante Paige, il se rattrapa donc en lui souhaitant immédiatement. Elle lui sourit et lui dit que ce n'était rien car après tout, elle a aussi eu 20 ans. Elle sait ce que c'est. Piper quand à elle fut surprise de voir quelqu'un avec lui, elle lança à Wyatt un regard qui voulait dire « tu nous présentes ou non ? ». Celui-ci rigola silencieusement puis se mit à nouveau à côté de Chris.

_Wyatt_ : Maman, Tante Phoebe et Tante Paige, voilà Chris . . . euh tiens ton nom de famille ? *regardant Chris inquiet*

_Chris_ : Perry.

_Wyatt _: Donc voilà Chris Perry.

_Piper _: Tu ne connaissais pas son nom de famille et tu l'invites à la maison ?

_Wyatt_ : Oh maman je le connais depuis hier et en plus il m'a sauvé la vie . . . *il parla si vite qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de se qu'il disait*

_Chris _: Euh oui mais je peux y aller si ça ne va pas.

Piper regarda un instant le jeune homme, comme s'il lui rappelait quelqu'un, puis elle regarda Wyatt qui lui faisait les gros yeux (comme un chat). Elle ne sut vraiment pas quoi faire. Soudain une idée lui vint, elle sourit, ce qui intrigua nos jeunes hommes.

_Piper _: Et bien, je viens de penser à quelque chose, puisque nous ne te connaissons pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne resterais pas pour dîner ?

_Chris _: (un peu gêné) Avec plaisir.

_Phoebe_ : Très bien, nous sommes tous d'accord donc.

_Paige _: Oui. Mais au fait où est Léo ?

Chris et Wyatt se regardèrent inquiet, s'il venait maintenant tout serait fichu. Ils prièrent mentalement qu'il ne vienne pas avant très longtemps. Piper qui trouvait ça bizarre voulu l'appeler mais Wyatt lui dit qu'il était probablement occupé. Chris quand à lui songeait à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Serait-ce quelque chose contre eux ? Ou plutôt contre lui ? Cela paraissait louche. Piper décida de ne pas l'appeler, et dit aux jeunes qu'ils pouvaient vagabonder le jusqu'à 18h30 mais qu'à 18h30, ils se devaient être là pour le repas. Ils la regardèrent soulagés puis Wyatt prit Chris et l'emmena au grenier pour lui montrer le livre des ombres. Quand ils furent partis Piper se retourna vers Phoebe.

_Piper _: Alors que penses-tu de Chris ?

_Phoebe_ : Honnêtement, je dois avouer que j'ai ressentit beaucoup de peine venant de lui. Mais je n'ai rien sentit de maléfique.

_Piper _: Bien.

_Paige_ : ça m'a l'air bien. Wyatt qui se trouve enfin un ami de son âge plutôt que ces jeunes qui trainent avec lui parce qu'ils ont peur des autres.

_Piper _: Paige sa ira merci.

_Paige_ : De rien (rire)

Elles éclatèrent de rire et retournèrent chacune à leurs occupations. Piper alla sur le canapé, car sa série allait bientôt commencer. Phoebe prit son ordinateur puis se mit à la table du salon, pour lire ses courriers et y répondre. Quand à Paige, elle prit son sac et alla faire un tour dehors.

_**A l'école de magie. . . **_

Léo était entrain d'attendre Gidéon, son mentor, dans son bureau. Il était celui avec qui il allait s'occupé du problème « Chris ». Il resta songeur, se demandant comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour les séparer. Ils se devaient d'agir encore ce soir. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un homme de grande taille portant une robe de professeur noir, il avait des cheveux bruns bouclés, et des yeux noirs, ce n'était autre que Gidéon. Il s'installa à son bureau donc en face de Léo.

_Gidéon _: Donc nous devons agir ce soir si j'ai bien tout compris ?

_Léo_ : Oui.

_Gidéon_ : Bien et en ce moment où se trouve-t-il ?

_Léo _: Au manoir avec Wyatt.

_Gidéon _: Je vois Wyatt est donc de son côté. Il va falloir les séparé pour pouvoir agir.

_Léo_ : Oui mais comment ?

_Gidéon _: J'ai ma petite idée. Je sais que Chris tombera dans se panneau facilement.

_Léo_ : Très bien alors agissons.

_Gidéon_ : Oui. Spike !!

En un rien de temps, Spike apparut. Il était habillé d'un jean noir, une chemise rouge et d'une veste noire.

_Spike_ : Oui ?

_Gidéon _: J'ai. . . Ou du moins nous avons un travail pour toi et tes vampires.

_Spike_ : J'écoute.

Gidéon expliqua son plan à Spike qui trouva tout ceci très intéressant. Il disparut ensuite, pour retrouver ses acolytes. Léo et Gidéon restèrent assis longuement à penser à tout ça.

_Manoir Halliwell 16h30_

Wyatt et Chris étaient toujours dans le grenier quand soudain ils entendirent un cri venant d'en bas. Ils descendirent le plus vite possible, une fois arriver, ils virent que Phoebe était entrain de se tenir la tête signe qu'elle venait d'avoir une prémonition. Piper lui apporta de l'eau et les garçons lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait vu.

_Phoebe _: Une troupe de démons enfin ils semblaient différent des démons. . .

_Chris_ : Des vampires ?

_Phoebe _: Oui possible.

_Wyatt _: Où ?

_Phoebe_ : Au parc du centre.

_Wyatt_ : On y va.

_Piper_ : Tu es sûr ? On ne sait jamais battu contre eux.

_Wyatt_ : Oui ne t'en fais pas je me suis entraîné.

_Chris _: (roule des yeux) Ne vous en faites pas, je veillerais à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

_Piper_ : (sourit) Très bien.

_**Quelques minutes plus tard au parc. . . **_

Chris et Wyatt arrivèrent, il était 17h cependant le soleil était déjà pratiquement couché. Il faisait particulièrement sombre dans ce parc à croire que c'était fait exprès. Qui sait ? Possible. Ils avancèrent prudemment, l'un à côté de l'autre quand surgit quatre vampires. Deux sur le côté gauche de Chris et deux autres sur le côté droit de Wyatt. Tout deux les tuèrent en deux coups chacun avec un pieu en plein cœur. Ils se regardèrent puis continuèrent à avancer.

_Wyatt _: C'est étrangement calme.

_Chris_ : Oui je trouve aussi ça louche.

En peu de temps qu'il faut pour dire « ouf », ils furent encerclés par une dizaine de vampires du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient, car il y en avait encore. Spike se dégagea de sa troupe pour que Chris le voie. Spike fit ensuite signe aux vampires d'attaquer. On assista à un combat sans merci, Wyatt et Chris se battaient dos à dos. Chacun protégeant l'arrière de l'autre. Quand soudain Spike entra dans le combat et prit Chris pour adversaire. Chris dût se dégageait de Wyatt pour se battre librement contre son adversaire. Wyatt quand à lui était entrain de se battre contre cinq vampires. Il vit que Spike entrainé Chris vers la sortie du parc, mais il se demandait pourquoi. Or il n'eut pas le temps de se poser vraiment la question. Du côté de Chris c'était l'enfer littéralement, Spike était un excellent combattant. Ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle. Ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres, un air frais passa entre eux deux. Soudain, Chris vit que Spike souriait, et il se demandait pourquoi.

_Spike _: Tu es facile à coincer en fin de compte Christopher.

_Chris surpris_ : De quoi tu parles ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse que quatre fondateurs apparurent et lancèrent un sort d'assoupissement à Chris. Il s'endormit en un rien de temps, tombant entre les fondateurs. Les fondateurs partirent ensuite pour laisser place à Gidéon et Léo. Spike sourit et s'approcha.

_Spike _: Alors ?

_Gidéon _: On va le remettre à l'endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter.

_Léo _: Exactement.

_Spike _: Et pour l'autre ?

_Léo_ : Laissez-le !

_Spike_ : Bien dans ce cas nous partons.

Spike partit avec ses vampires, et Léo et Gidéon firent de même avec un Chris inconscient. Pendant ce temps du côté de Wyatt, les vampires disparurent comme quand ils étaient venus. Il se demandait bien pourquoi mais après repensa à Chris et se précipita à sa recherche.

_**Une heure après. . .**_

Wyatt était toujours dans le parc, à bout de souffle, il avait courut dans tout le parc à la recherche de Chris mais il ne le trouva pas. Il essaya de sentir sa présence mais ça ne fonctionna non plus pas. Il était à cour d'idée et en même temps il avait peur de ce qui pouvait lui être arrivé. Il s'assit sur un banc et réfléchit. Il devait bien se trouver quelque part ? Mais où ? Il entendit sa mère appelait mais il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Il préfèrerait retrouver Chris, mais peut être qu'elles pourraient l'aider. . .

_**Alors où se trouve Chris ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Wyatt va-t-il le retrouver ? Piper apprendra-t-elle enfin la véritable identité de Chris ?**_

_**Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre.**_


	6. Disparition

**Chapitre 6**

**Disparition**

_Manoir Halliwell __: 18h_

Wyatt se trouvait désormais dans le salon du manoir, il était là depuis quinze bonnes minutes à tourner en rond. Piper quand à elle l'observait derrière la porte, ça l'inquiété beaucoup de le voir comme ça. Elle avait déjà dit à celui-ci, qu'elle et ses sœurs (donc les tantes de Wyatt), allaient tout faire pour le retrouver, mais cela ne le calma pas.

_Piper __:_ Wyatt. . . arrête de tourner en rond s'il te plaît.

_Wyatt_ : Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_Piper_ : Commence par prendre une bonne inspiration et te calmer ensuite.

Wyatt savait bien que sa mère voulait l'aider mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. C'est comme s'il savait à qui il devait ça. Piper voyant que son fils ne se calmerait pas aussi facilement décida d'employer les grands moyens. Appeler son père. Une très mauvaise idée, du moins elle s'en rendra compte au moment où il arrivera . . .

Léo arriva et n'eut même pas le temps de demander à Piper, avec un air innocent ce qu'il se passait, que son fils s'était déjà précipité sur lui pour le faire parler. Piper essaya de les séparé mais n'y arriva pas. Elle gueula donc un grand coup et les deux hommes se calmèrent. Elle les regarda calmement et croisa les bras, en signe d'attente d'une réponse. Wyatt baissa la tête, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec sa mère. Malheureusement pour lui Léo avança vers Piper. Wyatt ne voulant pas que son père raconte des mensonges à sa mère décida de se jeter à l'eau.

_Wyatt _: CHRIS EST LE FILS DE PAPA !! *gueula-t-il aussi vite qu'il le put*

Piper resta figée comme si elle venait juste de se faire attaquer par son propre pouvoir. Elle venait bien d'entendre que le jeune homme avec qui Wyatt s'entendait si bien, non s'entend si bien et le fils de Léo. Le Léo qui est son mari et qui a un fils avec elle. Impossible !! Pourtant elle savait très bien que Wyatt ne lui mentirait jamais sur un sujet aussi important. Elle essaye de capter le regard de Léo, mais celui-ci fixé Wyatt avec un soupçon de colère. Quand elle vit ça elle comprit tout de suite que c'était la vérité.

_Piper_ : Tu seras donc bouleversé d'apprendre qu'il a disparut.

_Léo_ : (hésitant) Piper. . .

_Wyatt _: (le coupant) Maman tu perds ton temps, il ne l'aime pas. Je suis même sûr qu'il sait où il est.

Piper fixa Léo en attente d'une réponse mais quand il ne répondit rien, elle s'énerva et lui redemanda si c'était bien la vérité. Mais il ne dit rien. Elle lui dit donc de partir. Mais Wyatt le reteint en l'enfermant avec les cristaux magiques. Après ce malheureux incident, Piper laissa Léo entre les mains de Wyatt qui semblait savoir exactement quelle question lui poser. Elle alla donc rejoindre ses soeurs au grenier pour continuer les recherches, et également leur expliquer la situation.

_**Pendant ce temps à l'école de magie. . . .**_

Au même moment à l'école de magie ou plus précisément derrière une pièce secrète qui se trouve dans le bureau de Gidéon, nous retrouvons enfin Chris. Dans un piteux état certe mais nous le retrouvons quand même. Il était assis, dos contre le mur, dans ce qui pourrait resembler à un cachot O.o. Il était surveillé par Spike, le vampire qui avait participé à sa capture. Gidéon quand à lui était dans son bureau est attendé le retour de Léo. Ce qui laissé notre jeune homme seul avec le vampire. (Mauvaise chose ou au contraire bonne ?)

Chris avait quelque égratignures du combat qu'il avait livré contre les vampires, mais aussi pour avoir essayé de s'enfuir plus d'une fois depuis son arrivé ici. Il soupira, puis regarda son "gardien de prison", attendant une réaction ou une remarque sarcastique, mais rien, c'était un silence d'enterrement. Au moins Chris avait tout son temps pou essayé de comprendre son "gardien", il essaya même la conversation mais c'était pire que de parler à un mur.

_Chris:_ Sinon, ça va ?

_Spike:_ . . .

_Chris:_ C'est ce que je pensais.

_Spike:_ . . .

_Chris:_ Pourquoi t'es là ?

_Spike:_ . . .

_Chris:_ Ah ouais ? Tu pourrais être plus clair ?

_Spike:_ (soupire). . .

_Chris:_ Donc t'as rien d'autre à faire ?

A ces mots Spike se retourna et regarda Chris droit dans les yeux, (il essayait en faite de l'intimider pour qu'il se taise), mais le jeune homme ne flancha pas. Il resta très calme et afficha même un léger sourire. Spike ne comprennait vraiment pas Chris. En faite il ne comprennait non plus pas pourquoi ou plutôt comment un père pouvait faire ça à son fils mais après tout ce n'était pas ses afaires, il était à leur services ou du moins au service de Gidéon car il lui avait en quelque sortes sauvé la vie. Il était entrain de mourir de faim (il fallait qu'il boive du sang), et Gidéon la prit et la enmener à une sorcière pour qu'il se nourrisse de son sang. Chris remarqua que Spike était perdu dans ses pensés c'est pourquoi il décida de lui parler une nouvelle fois.

_Chris:_ Tu es sûr de ne vraiment pas vouloir parler ?

_Spike:_ (hésitant) Je crois que c'est le seul moyen pour que tu te taises.

Spike ouvrit la "cellule", entra puis referma. Il s'installa en face de Chris, contre les barreaux. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans rien dire, puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et Spike finit par dire pourquoi il était au service de Gidéon. Chris, quand à lui, il lui expliqua qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien s'il le voulait et s'il quittait Gidéon. Spike répondit qu'il ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait encore changer. Mais il ajouta qu'il allait y réfléchir. Gidéon appella ensuite Spike et ce fut donc la fin de leur petite conversation. . .

**_De retour au manoir Halliwell. . . 20h_**

Wyatt avait tout tenté mais apparemment son père avait prévu une parade à la potion de vérité ainsi qu'au sortilège, et il ne voulait quand même pas le toturer, quoi que. . . il hésitait encore à ce sujet. Piper, Phoebe et Paige descendirent du grenier, elles n'avaient pas trouvé Chris. Ils commencèrent à désespérer. Phoebe s'approcha de Léo. . .

_Phoebe_ : Comment tu peux faire ça ? Enfin d'après ce que Wyatt nous a dit c'est quand même ton fils !

_Léo_ : Et ?

Phoebe se retnue de ne pas le frapper car elle resentait la colère de Wyatt et Piper. Cependant il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, Piper fit signe qu'il fallait aller manger. Tous y allèrent, ils laissèrent Léo tout seul, avec ses pensés. A table, ce fut le silence plat, personne n'osait parler, ni regarder Wyatt qui était tout tristounet.

**_Une heure après. . . _**

Wyatt était dans le grenier, il continuait de chercher, il s'était juré de ne pas abandonner. Piper monta et vit la lumière au grenier, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Wyatt. Elle décida de le laisser pour le moment et alla à sa chambre pour préparer son lit.

**_Trente minutes plus tard. . ._**

Piper retourna à la porte du grenier, elle hésita longuement puis décida d'entrer. Elle vit Wyatt affalé sur la table avec le livre des ombres, des cartes, des papiers avec des formules, des potions, il avait l'air d'avoir tout tenté. Elle alla jusqu'au vieux canapé du grenier et prit la couverture qui se trouvait dessus. Elle retourna ensuite auprès de son fils et déposa la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle lui fit ensuite un baiser au front et lui souhaita "bonne nuit". Elle sortit mais avant elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil, sourit tristement et ferma la porte. . .

**_En-bas. . ._**

Léo était entrain de se demander comment il allait sortir d'ici et surtout comment Gidéon allait-il s'y prendre pour le récupérer. . . . Il pensa ammèrement. . ."_demain sera une journée très longue et a rude épreuve_".

**Effectivement demain marquera un tournant dans la vie des Halliwell. Et même dans la vie d'un certain vampire. . . .**

_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? _

_Est-ce que Sike retournera sa veste ? _

_Réussiront-ils à récupéré Chris et a accuser Gidéon ?_

_SUite au prochain chapitre._


	7. aide inattendue

**Chapitre 7**

**Aide Inattendue**

_**Ecole de Magie**__** : le lendemain matin 9h**_

Gidéon avait convoqué des vampires, mais parmi eux il n'y avait pas Spike. Il était chargé par Gidéon de surveiller Chris. Gidéon, avec l'aide de ses vampires, préparait un plan pour récupérer Léo. D'abord, les vampires devait attaquer les sœurs Halliwell à fin de détourner leur attention. Ensuite, il viendrait pour récupérer Léo et s'éclipser à l'école de magie.

Pendant ce temps, dans la « cellule » Chris imaginait tout les plans possibles pour s'échapper. Spike quand à lui, lui amenait un petit déjeuner. Mais quand je dis petit c'est vraiment petit. Il entra donc et lui donna mais à la place de sortir il resta avec lui et le regarda, avec un regard vif.

_Spike_ : Allez mange !

_Chris_ : Merci

Spike resta silencieux, le temps que Chris mangeait. Chris, quand à lui, se demandait à quoi pensait Spike et surtout ce que faisait Wyatt. Il l'imaginait bien entrain de stresser et de tourner en rond, à rendre fou sa mère. A cette pensée il sourit. Quand il eut finit de manger, Spike débarrassa le plateau et revint à sa place.

_Spike_ : Je peux t'amener quelque chose ?

_Chris _: (hésitant) Pourquoi ?

_Spike_ : Pour passer le temps. . .

_Chris_ : (réfléchissant) Tu peux . . . aller chercher . . . une guitare ?

_Spike _: (incrédule) Très bien. Je suis étonné que tu ne me sortes pas une vanne du genre « cherche-moi la clé de la cellule » *rire*

_Chris_ : Je sais que tu ne me la donneras pas.

Spike sourit à la remarque puis alla chercher cette fameuse guitare.

_Manoir Halliwell : 10h_

Tout le monde venait de finir leur petit déjeuner. Wyatt, dès qu'il eut débarrassé son bol, alla re-questionner son père mais il ne dit rien. Il décida alors de le laisser au bon soin de sa famille. Il monta dans sa chambre et alluma la radio. Il tomba sur la chanson « In My Dreams » de Groove Coverage. Une de ses chansons préférées.

_**Au même moment. . . **_

Chris reçut la guitare qu'il avait demandée et commença aussitôt à jouer quelques accords. Puis il commença à chanter.

_I a__m loving living every single day but sometimes I feel so....  
I hope to find a little peace of mind and I just want to know._

_And who can heal those tiny broken hearts, and what are we to be.  
Where __is__home__ on the milky way of stars, I dry my eyes again_

_**En même temps Wyatt de son côté chantait la même chanson que Chris. . **_

_Tous les deux ensembles __. . ._

_In my dreams I'm not so far away from home,  
What am I in a world so far away from home,  
All my life all the time so far away from home,  
Without you I'll be so far away from home._

_Wyatt:_

_  
If we could make it trough the darkest night we have a brighter day.  
The world I see beyond your pretty eyes makes me want to stay.__n_

_And who can heal those tiny broken hearts, and what are we to be.  
Where is home on the milky way of stars, I dry my eyes agai_

_Wyatt et Chris__:_

_In my dreams I'm not so far away from home,  
What am I in a world so far away from home,  
All my life all the time so far away from home,  
Without you I'll be so far away from home.  
_

_Chris__:_

_I count on you, no matter what they say, cause love can find it's time.  
I hope to be a part of you again, __baby__ let us shine. _

_  
And who can heal those tiny broken hearts, and what are we to be.  
Where is home on the milky way of stars, I dry my eyes again_

_Chris et Wyatt__:_

_In my dreams I'm not so far away from home,_

_What am I in a world so far away from home,_

_All my life all the time so far away from home,_

_Without you I'll be so far away from home._

_In my dreams I'm not so far away from home,_

_What am I in a world so far away from home,_

_All my life all the time so far away from home,_

_Without you I'll be so far away from home.  
_

_Manoir__ Halliwell__:_

Wyatt soupira et s'affala sur son lit. Il décida de méditer. Peut être trouvera-t-il une solution comme ça. Dû moins il l'espère. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit calmement.

_Ecole de magie _:

Chris posa la guitare de côté et fixa Spike. Il semblait ailleurs, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain Spike remarqua que Chris le fixait.

_Spike_ : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Chris _: Rien *innocemment*

_Spike _: Mouais . . . tu chantes bien.

_Chris _: Merci

_Spike_ : De rien.

Subitement Spike fut appelé par Gidéon, il partit en laissant un Chris un peu perdu par les récents agissements de celui-ci. Spike arriva au bureau de Gidéon, celui-ci paraissait furieux.

_Gidéon_ : Comment se comporte-t-il ?

_Spike _: Il est calme.

_Gidéon_ : Etonnant.

_Spike _: Que vouliez-vous ?

_Gidéon_ : Ah oui. Et bien je voulais t'informer que nous allions libérer Léo sans que les sœurs sachent qu'il s'agisse de moi.

_Spike_ : Très bien en quoi cela me concerne puisque je reste ici ?

_Gidéon_ : Et bien je vais te confier une mission justement. Tu vois les fondateurs sont impatient de retrouver Chris, et j'ai pensé que peut être il serait tant de l'envoyer là-bas cela évitera que les sœurs ou Wyatt puissent le récupérer.

_Spike_ : Et que feront-ils de lui ?

_Gidéon_ : Pourquoi cette question ?

_Spike_ : Comme ça . . . *Spike réfléchit vite* . . . je me suis dis que vous auriez pu me le donner.

_Gidéon _: Je suis navré mais s'il s'allie à Wyatt, ils seront trop puissant et c'est bien trop dangereux par conséquent les fondateurs vont le scellé en haut. Là où personne ne pourra le trouver.

Avant même que Gidéon n'est pu s'en rendre compte, il venait de dévoiler leur plan à Spike. Celui-ci ne dit rien et fit comme si de rien était.

_Gidéon_ : Bien vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

Spike y alla aussitôt, il quitta le bureau et fit comme s'il allait chez Chris. Mais en réalité il attendit que Gidéon sorte de son bureau, pour ensuite disparaitre pour réaparaitre dans la chambre de Wyatt. . .

_Manoir Halliwell :  Chambre de Wyatt_

Spike apparut à la grande surprise de Wyatt qui sursauta immédiatement en voyant le vampire. Pas certains de ses intensions il attendit qu'il fasse un mouvement. Mais Spike ne bougea pas, à vrai dire il se demandait pourquoi il avait soudainement décidé de venir ici. . . Wyatt impatient brisa le silence.

_Wyatt _: Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Spike : Je suis venu pour te dire où est Chris enfin vaut mieux pas que tu ailles mais j'ai une petite idée. . . me demande pas pourquoi je fais ça . . j'en ai aucune idée. . . et me demande pas qui a monté ce coup stupide . . mais la seule chose que je peu dire c'est assure toi que ces personnes récupère bien Léo, pas la peine qu'il soit là quand Chris reviendra.

Wyatt : Attend tu es entrain de me dire que tu vas m'aider ? *encore sous le choc*

Spike : Oui *surpris* je sais c'est pas dans ma nature mais bon. ..

Wyatt: Et tu comptes faire comment ?

Spike : Je suis scensé l'enmener quelque part donc je leur dirais que je l'enmeme et en réalité je l'ammènerais ici ok ?

Wyatt : Pas bête, et pour les renseignement je dois attendre Chris si j'ai tout bien compris ?

Spike : (rire) oui je pense qu'il expliquera mieu que moi (lol)

Wyatt : Très bien, merci je suppose.

Spike: Ne me remercie pas encore, faut d'abord que ça marche

Sur ces mots il disparu laissant un Wyatt mi-contant, mi-surpris. Maintenant qu'il y pensait Spike ne lui avait pas dit quand. . . peut être ce soir . . en tout cas bientot . . et il avait hate d'être à ce moment.

_Aimez-vous ? enfin j'espère ^^_

_voilà chapitre 7 fini !! je mettrais le chapitre 8 sans doute demain soir ou lundi matin ^^_

_encore dsl pour l'attente_


	8. retrouvaille

**Chapitre 8**

**Retrouvaille**

_Plus tard dans l'après-midi environ 16h_

_**Manoir Halliwell **__**:**_

Wyatt commençait à s'impatienter, il savait déjà qu'on allait récupérer son père mais ça à la rigueur il n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était le retour de Chris. Même s'il se demandait toujours pourquoi Spike les aidait. Il décida d'aller voir ce que faisaient ses tantes, il regarda dans le salon, mais il ne vit que son père, toujours emprisonné. Il alla voir dans la cuisine, mais encore une fois il n'y avait personne. Réfléchissant cinq minutes, il en conclu qu'elles étaient toute dans le grenier. Il monta donc au grenier, pour enfin trouver ses tantes et sa mère. Piper remarqua tout de suite son fils. Phoebe et Paige quand à elle essaye d'écrire une formule pour retrouver Chris.

_Piper _: Ne t'inquiète pas.

_Wyatt _: Non non je ne m'inquiète pas.

Au moment où il allait dire pourquoi un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le salon. Les sœurs se dépêchèrent d'aller voir ce qui ce passait. Wyatt voulu les suivre mais il se rappela les paroles de Spike « _il faudra les laisser récupéré Léo_ » il décida donc à la place d'aller dans sa chambre.

_Pendant ce temps à l'école de magie . . ._

Spike alla à la cellule de Chris. Il entra et lui fit signe de s'avancer. Chris fit comme il dit, pas encore sur de ce qu'il lui voulait.

_Spike _: Je suis sensé t'emmener chez les fondateurs . . .

_Chris _: Mais ?

_Spike _: (surpris) Mais en réalité, je vais . . .

_Chris _: Tu vas ? *un peu amusé*

_Spike_ : te ramener *sur un ton agacé*

_Chris_ : ramener ? *jouant le jeu du lequel de nous deux et le plus stupide*

_Spike_ : *n'en pouvant plus* Oui oui seulement si tu arrêtes ça !

Sur ça il lui prit le bras et ils disparurent. . . .

_**Manoir Halliwell**_

Dans le salon, il y avait une vraie guerre mondiale, il y avait des démons de partout. Les sœurs étaient occupées de partout. Pendant quelles ne voyaient rien, Gidéon apparut et libéra Léo grâce à une potion. Ils s'éclipsèrent ensuite discrètement. Dès qu'ils furent partis les démons en firent de même.

_Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Wyatt_

Wyatt arriva devant la porte de sa chambre (et oui il avait marché très lentement lol), il entra et fut surpris de trouver Spike mais il n'était pas seul. Et non il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien Chris ?!!

Wyatt lui sauta immédiatement dessus et ils s'étalèrent par terre. Eclaté de rire, évidemment qui ne le serait pas ? Spike également mais il essayait de le cacher avec classe. Ils se relevèrent, et Wyatt remercia d'abord Spike et oui la moindre des choses non ?

_Wyatt_ : Bon je peux enfin savoir qui a organisé tout ça ?

_Chris _: Quoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? *à Spike*

_Spike _: Non pourquoi j'aurais dû ? *innocemment*

_Chris_ : Okay *rire*

Wyatt était un peu perdu, ce demandant pourquoi les deux étaient comment dire, enfin avaient l'air, proche ? Ami ? Non il se faisait des idées quoi que ce serait une raison pour Spike de les aidait.

_Wyatt_ : Donc ? On me raconte ou pas ?

_Chris_ : Ah parce que c'est moi qui doit le faire ? *amusé par la situation*

_Spike _: Ben quoi ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais le faire ?

_Chris_ : En effet ce serait trop bizarre *rire*

_Wyatt_ : Okay *rire*

_Spike _: Bon alors tu te lances ou quoi ?

_Chris_ : Oh ça va.

_Wyatt_ : Ouais moi je suis un impatient donc. . .

_Chris _: Bon alors tu voulais savoir quoi exactement ?

_Wyatt_ : Euh qui a voulu t'enlever ce serait déjà bien.

_Chris_ : *réfléchissant* Gidéon mais je ne sais pas si tu le connais ?

_Wyatt_ : Euh si ce n'est pas le directeur de l'école de magie ?

_Chris_ : Oui, c'est aussi le mentor de Léo.

_Wyatt_ : Attend donc il est dans le coup aussi ?

_Chris_ : Oui.

_Spike_ : Pas qu'eux.

_Wyatt _: Comment ça ?

_Chris_ : A vrai dire tout les fondateurs sont dans le lot *rire*

_Wyatt_ : *rire sarcastique* Tu plaisantes là ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, ils entendirent des bruits de pas venant du couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Piper mi en colère mi soulagé de voir que son fils n'ait rien. Cependant, elle prit vite une expression de choquée (et oui lol) en voyant qui était dans la pièce. Chris et quelqu'un d'autre (effectivement Piper ne connaissait pas Spike, heureusement d'ailleurs).

_Piper_ : Comment ?

_Wyatt_ : Spike la *réfléchissant*

_Chris_ : Il m'a libéré.

_Spike_ : Oui, enchanté Madame Halliwell.

_Piper_ : Ah appel moi Piper, sinon j'ai l'impression d'être vieille.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à cette remarque. Elle leur raconta donc ce qui c'était passé dans le salon, ils firent semblant d'être surpris sauf Chris qui lui à la rigueur s'en fichait complètement de ce qui pouvait arriver à cet imbécile. Puis Piper regarda sa montre, il était déjà 18h30, et oui à force de raconter tout ce qu'il se passait, le temps avait filé. Elle invita Chris et Spike a mangé, ils acceptèrent. Wyatt discrètement remercia sa mère. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire. Ils descendirent au salon, Phoebe et Paige virent Chris et lui sautèrent dessus mais cette fois personnes ne fut à terre. Wyatt et Spike avait couvert les arrières (si on peut dire), ils les avaient retenus. Elles le relâchèrent car le pauvre était à la limite de la suffocation.

_Une heure après_

Tout le monde avait fini le repas, ils complimentèrent tous Piper, qui était vraiment une excellente cuisinière. Après ça ils décidèrent de s'installer sur les sofas du salon. Ils restèrent un long moment sans dire un mot. Tout le monde était plongé dans ses pensées. C'est alors que Phoebe eut une idée.

_Phoebe _: Si on allait au P3 ?

_Paige_ : Pour un peu de musique ?

_Phoebe_ : Oui.

_Piper_ : Mais il est fermé ce soir je sais je suis la gérante mais.

_Paige_ : Je sais on se fait un karaoké ?

_Piper_ : Ah pas bête !

Et là Chris capta le regard de Spike et se dit « _ah non il ne va pas oser ?_ » mais il comprit que si, il allait vraiment le faire. . .

_Spike_ : Je connais une personne dans cette pièce qui a du talent pour ça.

_Wyatt _: (surpris et à vrai dire curieux) Ah ? Qui ?

_Spike_ : *souriant* Chris.

Tous le fixèrent, alors que lui baissa la tête, complètement abattu. Et oui, le pauvre va falloir qu'il chante.

_Piper _: Bien on verra ça au P3.

_Chris_ : *à voix basse* youpi !

Ils prirent leur veste et sortirent du manoir pour aller au P3.

Arrivé à l'entrée du P3, Piper ouvrit, ils enlevèrent leur mentaux, et puis tous attendirent . . . mais quoi ?

Spike : Alors ? Chris ?

Wyatt : Ah ouais moi je veux écouter ça.

Paige : Ah non on veut tous écouter.

Piper et Phoebe : Oui.

Chris, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, se dirigea vers la scène. Jeta un rapide coup d'œil et trouva une guitare, il se retourna et vit qu'ils s'étaient tous installés, prêts à écouter.

Il prit un tabouret, et s'installa à son tour, si déjà fallait qu'il chante autant qu'il soit installé convenablement non ?

Il inspira profondément, puis joua deux, trois accords pour s'échauffer.

(Chanson: never had a dream come true de S club 7)

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
__One__ regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could __be__ now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know_

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my __baby__  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my __memory__  
I've lost all sense of time  
And so my road can never be cos yesterday __is__ all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
__Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you __go_

_Phoebe_: Il chante vraiment bien.

_Paige_ : Oui.

_Piper_ : Je pourrai l'engager.

_Wyatt et Spike_ : Très bonne idée *rire*

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be__Because__ love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no  
_

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you_

Il eut droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Il sourit timidement, et s'inclina. Puis ils mirent un CD et restèrent là toute la soirée à rigoler, sans ce douté de ce qui allait encore leur arriver. Juste heureux de passer un bon moment tous ensembles. Piper fit une annonce des plus surprenantes à la demande de Wyatt. Elle annonça à Chris que s'il voulait, il pouvait rester au manoir. Il ne répondit pas, Piper lui dit qu'il avait le temps pour donner sa réponse. Il lui sourit et la remercia.

_Réponse au prochain chapitre._

_Voilà la fin de ce Chapitre 8^^ _

_je sais un peu rapide non ? mais bon ^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plus ?_


	9. journée calme ?

_Voilà le chapitre 9, ENFIN ! Lol _

_Bref, Bonne lecture à tous._

**Chapitre 9**

**Une journée des plus calmes. . .**

_Lendemain matin au Manoir Halliwell . . . (9h)_

Wyatt était encore entrain de dormir, normal après la soirée de fou qu'ils ont eu. Mais ils s'étaient tous très bien amusés et ça avait détendu l'atmosphère. Toujours est-il que pendant ce temps Piper s'occupait dans la cuisine. Elle avait déjà prit son petit déjeuner mais elle préparait quand même celui de son fils, ainsi que celui de ses sœurs. Phoebe, qui était sensée travailler, n'était toujours pas debout quand soudain quelqu'un descendit les escalier en trombe. Piper sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'elle. La dite Phoebe arriva dans la cuisine essoufflé.

_Piper _: Et bien, une panne de réveil ?

_Phoebe_ : *reprenant son souffle* . . . Oui en effet. . .

_Piper_ : *rire* Bon je te met ton petit déjeuné dans un sachet, tu le mangeras en route.

_Phoebe_ : *taquinant sa sœur* Oui MAMAN.

_Piper_ : Arrête tes bêtise et vas-y !

Phoebe reprit son « sérieux » et alla travailler. Puis ce fut au tour de Paige de se réveiller en catapulte, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle commençait un nouveau travail à temps partiel. Elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, Piper lui tendit son petit déjeuné, elle le prit et repartit aussitôt. Enfin le Manoir devint calme, Wyatt dormait toujours. On pourrait croire qu'il hibernait. Piper regarda sa montre, il était déjà 9h45, elle voulait commencer le ménage mais elle ne voulait pas réveiller son fils. Soudain, la sonnette retentit, elle se demandait qui cela pouvait être, surtout à une heure pareil, tout ceux qu'elle connaissait était très occupé tout comme elle a cet heure si. Elle arriva à la porte et l'ouvrit, et vit à son grand soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un qui voulait vendre quelque chose mais simplement Chris.

Elle sourit et l'invita à entrer, il entra donc.

_Piper _: Chris, tu es bien matinal.

_Chris _: Et oui, il faut bien qu'il y en ait.

_Piper_ : *rire* En effet, mais au fait tu voulais peut être voir Wyatt ?

_Chris_ : Oui mais j'ai l'impression qu'il dort encore ou bien ?

_Piper_ : *un peu mal à l'aise* Comme tu le constate oui.

_Chris_ : Ce n'est pas grave.

_Piper_ : On peut toujours le réveiller.

_Chris_ : Non ce n'est rien. . .

_Piper_ : Mais si, tu tombes vraiment bien je voulais faire du nettoyage mais comme il dort. . .

_Chris _: Oh . . . donc il faudrait le lever ?

_Piper_ : Oui.

_Chris_ : *réfléchissant* Je m'en occupe.

_Piper_ : Tu en es sûr ?

_Chris_ : Oui. *souriant*

Elle regarda Chris monter l'escalier d'un air décidé. Comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire pour réveille son demi petit frère. Et oui je vous rappelle que Wyatt et le petit frère de Chris par alliance, même si on pourrait croire qu'ils sont totalement opposés, la preuve Wyatt est du genre lève tard (lol) et Chris du genre lève tôt. Chris arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son frère. Il entrouvrit tout d'abord pour essayer de délimité un périmètre d'action, certes il aurait pu s'éclipsait mais cela aurait été trop voyant. Il voulait vraiment le surprendre. Chose guère simple mais qui ne tente n'a rien. Il entra, silencieusement sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de ne pas heurter quoi que ce soit. Il arriva près du lit, Wyatt dormait profondément, vraiment comme un petit enfant, il sourit puis scruta la pièce en recherche d'armes pour le réveiller. Il réfléchit un instant, puis vit que Wyatt avait fait tomber l'un de ses coussins, et oui il en avait deux, comme si un ne suffisait pas (xD). Il attrapa le coussin, et se jeta sur le lit, Wyatt eut juste le temps de se réveiller et de recevoir un coussin en pleine figure (de quoi vous mettre KO dès le matin). Chris éclata de rire, Wyatt quand à lui ronchonna, et jura de se venger. Il attrapa alors son coussin et fit de même, il balança son coussin à son aîné mais celui-ci l'évita et riposta. Il s'attaquèrent une bonne trentaine de minute, la pièce était rempli de rire, on pouvait les entendre dans tout le Manoir. Puis, ils s'écroulèrent de fatigue mais toujours entrain de rire.

_Wyatt_ : *rire*Merci pour le réveil.

_Chris _: *reprenant son souffle* De rien.

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment, perdus dans leurs pensées. Chris dit à Wyatt que sa mère contait faire le ménage, c'est pourquoi il était venu le réveiller. Wyatt compris tout de suite que ça voulait dire, soit qu'il devait aider, soit qu'il devait partir pour ne pas encombrer. Car quand Piper nettoie, c'est à fond. Ils descendirent tout deux au grand étonnement de Piper, qui n'aurait pas cru que Chris réussirait à réveiller cet ours (lol). Wyatt prit son petit déjeuner et pendant ce temps Piper décida d'expliquer aux garçons qu'elle souhaitait qu'ils s'occupent du P3 le temps qu'elle nettoie le Manoir. Et oui, elle aurait bien du mal à se dédoubler. Ils acceptèrent, et se rendirent donc au P3. Piper, elle attaqua le nettoyage. Cette journée commençait vraiment bien, tout allé bien, aucun démon en vu, pas de nouvel de Léo, tout était calme, à vrai dire tout était bien trop calme pour être parfait.

_Du côté de Spike. . . _

Spike était allé au cimetière de la ville, voir le reste de sa bande, qu'il n'avait pas vu pendant très longtemps. Parmi eux, le célèbre vampire, Angel. Spike pensa d'abord qu'il allait se faire rejeter pour les avoir abandonnées sans donner de nouvelle, mais ils étaient, à sa grande surprise, heureux de le revoir. Et oui, maintenant qu'il était libre, et donc de ce fait, plus au service de Gidéon, il n'y avait aucun risque pour lui de rentrer chez lui, donc aucun risque pour ses compagnons. Il s'excusa au moins une bonne centaine de fois (Oulla un Spike qui s'excuse Oô) mais après quelques pris de bras (quelques combat d'entrainement) et quelques rire, tout rentra dans l'ordre. Effectivement, qui pourrait croire que se fameux vampire qui tuait tout ce qui bougé et qui s'en prenait à son « maître », pouvait en réalité avoir un cœur en or. Après ça, ils s'installèrent tous à une table, sur laquelle était posé plusieurs chandelles allumées. Ils prirent une coupe de sang, pour fêter le retour de leur ami.

_Au P3 . . ._

Wyatt et Chris ouvrirent, ils commencèrent à préparer la salle, Chris descendit les chaises des tables et Wyatt s'occupait du bar. Ensuite, ils s'attaquèrent à la poussière, ils prirent chacun un ballet, et firent une course. Ils couraient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, on aurait vraiment dit des enfants de dix ans. C'était adorable de voir une telle joie, se lire sur leur visage, et chacun d'eux espéraient en secret que ce jour ne trouve jamais de fin. Après, une bonne heure de fou rire, ils préparèrent les tables, chacun une moitié de salle, ils mirent en fond de la musique, et c'était parti, il était douze heure, le P3 ouvrait à quatorze heure, ils n'avaient plus que deux heures pour finir les préparatifs. Soudain, il eut un coup de téléphone, il s'agissait de Piper, elle appelait pour savoir où en était les préparatifs et aussi pour savoir s'il rentrait déjeuner ou pas. C'était Wyatt qui avait répondu, il lui avait dit que les préparatifs avancé doucement, mais que pour quatorze heures ils devraient avoir fini. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle lui précisa que le P3, exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, n'ouvrirait qu'à partir de dix-huit heures. Il lui demanda pourquoi, elle lui répondit que quelqu'un avait réservé la salle pour un anniversaire et que donc par conséquent, ils devaient décorer selon l'occasion. Puis, il raccrocha et raconta à Chris, et en total synchronisation, ils soupirèrent et chacun pensa « encore devoir refaire toute la salle » et oui pauvre garçons, à eux seul, faire la salle . . .

_Pendant ce temps là . . . ._

_Tout le monde avait complètement oublié Léo, et ce qui c'était passé. Comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé. Mais que faisait-il ? Où était-il ?_

A l'école de magie, dans le bureau de Gidéon, se trouvait assis face à un jeu d'échec, Léo. En face de lui, Gidéon, ils étaient tout deux pensif, entrain de réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie. Il eut un long moment de silence entre les deux, puis Léo soupira, porta sa main droite à son menton. Il réfléchissait de plus belle, soudain, comme un déclic, les deux hommes se regardèrent. Et en l'espace d'une seconde, ils se comprirent, ils n'eurent besoin d'aucun mots, ils s'étaient compris, ils sourirent.

_Du côté Halliwell . . ._

Piper était entrain de se reposer au salon, même si elle stressait un peu, au sujet des garçons qui s'occupaient de la salle pour l'occasion de ce soir. Mais après tout, elle sait très bien qu'elle peut leur faire confiance. Elle se replongea dans son livre, en haut, dans la chambre de Phoebe, celle-ci était entrain de réfléchir à quoi porter pour la soirée. Et oui, il fallait quand même faire bonne impression, montré que la réputation du P3 n'est pas que rumeur mais aussi vérité. Paige de son côté faisait de même, puis quand elles furent prêtes, elles descendirent rejoindre Piper qui était toujours installée au salon, avec son livre. Elle leva la tête et sourit à la vue de ses sœurs. Phoebe avait mis un jean moulant avec un corsé rouge, avec un collier au ras du cou, et des boucles de d'oreilles pendantes noir. Paige, quand à elle, avait mis un pantalon noir, un haut décolleté noir, or, en soie. Elles étaient ravissante, elle se leva et alla les embrasser. Puis elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures. Bon tout allait bien elle était déjà prête. Ah oui, Piper portait, un jean bleu, avec un chemisé beige, avec un collier en forme de cœur rouge, avec des boucle d'oreilles simple. Elles prirent leur veste et partirent, en prenant la voiture de Piper.

_Arrivé au P3 . . . ._

Elles entrèrent dans le P3 et furent impressionnées par le travail qu'avaient effectué les deux jeunes. Il s'étaient vraiment donné du mal, la salle était magnifique, sur les tables il y avait à chaque fois une bougie avec trois roses rouges. En entrant on pouvait tout de suite apercevoir une banderole sur laquelle était marqué « Joyeux Anniversaire » il y avait également des ballons à chaque coins. C'était splendide, elle voulait absolument les félicités, mais . . . où était-il ? Elle avança un peu, Phoebe et Paige l'aidèrent à chercher, Phoebe alla voir dans l'arrière pièce et . . . elle avait tiré le gros lot, ils étaient là, complètement épuisé, affalé sur le sofa, endormis. Ils étaient vraiment chou, elle ne fit aucun bruit et alla chercher ses sœurs pour leur montré où ils étaient. Elles sourirent, et Piper dit que vu l'heure, on pouvait les laisser dormir une heure, voir plus, elle ferma la porte et elles allèrent au bar.

_Phoebe_ : Au fait, c'est qui, qui a réservé la salle ?

_Piper _: Un certain Angel.

_Paige _: Jolie prénom.

_Phoebe_ : Oui.

_Piper _: Oh vous deux je vous vois venir, pas de drague sur mes clients, compris ?

_Phoebe et Paige_ : (rire) Nous ? Jamais !

Une heure après, les musiciens arrivèrent, ils se mirent en place, et puis vinrent les principaux attendus. Angel arriva avec sa bande d'amis, et parmi eux se trouvait Spike. Quel coïncidence, Spike reconnut Piper, il alla donc au bar.

_Spike:_ Bonjour Mme Halliwell.

_Piper_: Spike! Et c'est Piper pour toi jeune homme.

_Spike_ : Oui pardon, mais merci pour ce soir.

_Piper :_ De rien, profiter bien de cette soirée.

_Spike_ : Bien. Ah mais, où sont Chris et Wyatt ?

_Piper_ : Ah, disons que c'est deux là on travaillé dur pour ce soir donc ils se reposent.

_Spike_ : Oh.

Il alla rejoindre ses amis, et surtout Angel, qui fêtait son anniversaire. La soirée se déroula normalement, aucune interruption bizarre, Chris et Wyatt rejoignirent tout le monde vers dix-neuve heures trente. Puis tout le monde s'éclata littéralement, il eut même une bataille de mousse, enfin une soirée bien mouvementé. Vers minuit, ils portèrent le dernier toast à Angel, puis tout le monde aida à ranger, et totalement épuisé par la soirée, ils allèrent tous ce couché. Et bien sûr, Phoebe et Paige n'ont pas dragué, dès qu'elles apprirent qu'il s'agissait de vampire, l'idée c'était complètement évaporé, bizarre non ? . . .

Enfin voilà une journée qui a commencé bien et qui se termina bien. Une vraie journée parfaite quoi, aucun démon, aucune n'attaque, aucun problème à résoudre, aucuns soucis avec les fondateurs pour le moment, vraiment que du calme et de la joie. Mais est-ce que cela va durer ? Question très intrigante . . . que va-t-il se passer demain ? Qui peut savoir ? à votre avis ? Qu'est-ce que Léo et Gidéon ont en tête ? Que vont-ils faire ?

_Toutes ces questions trouveront une réponse dans le prochain chapitre._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-là, par contre je m'excuse de mon retard mais entre les cours et l'ordi qui bug, enfin voilà ^^ je ne vous oublie pas._

_Je tacherais de mettre le chapitre 10 dimanche soir._

_Autrement merci de votre passage. 33_


	10. le debut de la fin ?

_Désolé pour le retard et en plus ce n'est pas long mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Bonne fin de lecture à tous._

**Chapitre 10**

**Serait-ce le début de la fin ?**

Le lendemain au Manoir Halliwell, tout semblais être comme le jour précédent, très calme. Cependant, quand Piper descendit à la cuisine vers neuf heures, elle y découvrit quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir . . . et oui vous aurez compris, voir deviné de qui il s'agissait, Léo. Il était habillé de façon classique, non pas avec sa robe de fondateur dès plus démodée. Elle se demandait bien pour quelles raisons il était là, après tout ce qui c'était passé, elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait encore oser venir ici. Forcément, il avait un plan en tête sinon il n'aurait jamais osé se montrer. Piper essaya de rester calme, en effet c'était plutôt dur pour elle. Tout le monde connais le caractère de Piper Halliwell, je gueule sur tout ce qui bouge et en particulier sur un mari irresponsable, enfin vous voyez le tableau non ?

_Léo_ : Bonjour Piper.

_Piper_ : Mouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Léo _: Tu es seule ?

_Piper_ : Pourquoi, oh et puis tu devrais être capable de dire si oui ou non je le suis ?

_Léo _: Euh . . . oui.

_Piper_ : Pourquoi tu as peur que Wyatt te saute dessus ? Où peut être Chris ?

Léo était sensé attirer Piper hors du Manoir, pour que Gidéon puisse intervenir et récupérer Chris. Bien sûr il y aurait toujours le problème de Wyatt.

_Piper_ : Appelle donc Gidéon !!!

_Léo _: Pour . . . pour . . . pourquoi ?

_Piper_ : Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie Léo Wyatt !!! Où peut être qu'il est déjà là ?

Effectivement à l'étage, Wyatt et Chris avait tendu un piège à ce cher fondateur, le pauvre ne s'attendait pas à avoir une double attaque, il était par terre sur son ventre Chris et Wyatt assis tranquilement sur lui, entrain de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire. Bien sûr ils n'allèrent pas au point de le massacrer puisque Chris avait formulé le souhait. De lui faire endurer ce qu'il a enduré, et oui comme il a si bien dit "dent pour dent, oeil pour oeil". Mais on peut dire que c'est tout de même généreux de sa part ^^ Enfin revenon à notre Piper . . . .

Piper fière de ses jeunes (et oui Chris a accepté l'offre de Piper, et Piper étant contente d'avoir quelqu'un en plus dans cette grande maison, tout va bien lol), regarda Léo d'un air tu dégages ou je les lâche sur toi ou si tu préfères c'est moi qui m'occuperait de sûr à cet idée, il décampa très vite et se fit remonter les bretelles là-haut. Gidéon, quant à lui fut enfermer, et on entendit plus jamais parler de lui, sauf si vous alliez à l'école de magie, qui est désormais dirigé par Chris et Wyatt (à deux c'est toujours mieux non ?).

A chaque fois que vous passerez devant le Manoir Halliwell vous pourrez être sur d'entendre Piper gueuler et deux jeunes éclater de rire, (facile à comprendre non ?), mais bon voilà la fin de leur petites aventures.

_Je sais j'aurais pu faire mieux pour la fin et je m'en excuse mais je commence une nouvelle histoire cette fois je ne ferais pas une fic sur charmed mais sur la music japonaise ^^ genre visual ou plutot les boiysbans. je ne sais ps encore quoi mettre comme titre bref ^^ j'espere que vous avez aimé cette histoire j'en ferais peut etre une autre sur charmed et particulierment Chris._


End file.
